Friendships
by riley2009
Summary: Late in season 12, Arizona and Callie are together but Callie does not like one of Arizona's friends. One shot. Own nothing.


Arizona pov

Today's been a crazy day. I'm going over the procedure I will be doing on Audrey's baby with her and her husband when the consult room door opens and its Andrew.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. Robbins." Andrew says.

"What is it Dr. Deluca." I say

"I just wanted you to know I am going to go grab Sofia from daycare." He says.

"Thank you, I will be done in a few minutes so if you could just grab her and wait for me." I say.

"Sure thing, see you in a few." He says as he closes the door.

"Sorry about that." I say to the Smiths.

"No problem we understand, it must be hard ...both of you doctors trying to balance a home life." Audrey says to me.

"Huh..." I say not really understanding what she means since they never meet Callie. "Anyway do you have any questions for me?"

"No I think we are good, thank you Dr Robbins. We will see you tomorrow." Audrey says as we stand and shake hands.

As we step out into the hall Sofia comes running at me and I bend down and scoop her up.

"Hey big girl, you know you shouldn't run in the halls." I say.

"Sorry, Dr. Robbins, she saw you and just wanted her momma. Right Sof." Andrew says to her.

"Right, I missed momma. I haven't seen her all day." Sofia says letting out a huff.

"I missed you too." I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

"She is so cute, you all make a beautiful family." Audrey says to me as she looks between the three of us.

"Oh um ", I start to say but Andrew cuts me off.

"Thank you,." He says to her and just smiles at me." Sof can you say hi."

"Hi, I'm Sofia and I'm 4 years old." Sof says as she sticks her hand out for Audrey and her husband to shake it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sofia, you are beautiful little girl." Audrey says to her as she shakes her hand.

"Yes she is, just like her momma." Andrew says as he starts to tickle Sof.

"Momma make him stop ...make him stop." She squealed.

"Ok, that's enough you too." I say to Andrew. "Audrey I will see you in the morning, ok."

"Thank you again Dr Robbins." Audrey says as her and her husband walk away.

When I turn in the direction they are going I see Callie there just staring at us. She doesn't look happy as she walks over to us.

"Hi Callie, we were just getting ready to come say goodnight." I tell her.

"Hi mommy," Sof says.

She is just glaring at Andrew and if looks could kill he would be a deadman right now.

"Andrew can you take Sof and I will meet you in the lobby." I say.

"Sure thing Dr Robbins." He says as he take Sof from me.

"Bye mommy" Sof says to Callie.

"Bye baby girl." Callie says as she kisses her goodbye.

Andrew heads down to the lobby with Sofia.

"Ok, what was that look for." I say to Callie.

"What to hell was that?" She says to me.

"What?" I ask knowing she is referring to Audrey thinking Andrew was my husband.

"You know what Arizona, don't play dumb with me." She says. "That patients assumed you were a family and you didn't even bother to correct her."

"Callie, it was no big deal." I say. "What did you want me to do, just blurt out I'm a lesbian."

"Yes, ... I will not have that intern acting like he's Sofia dad. We are her parents not him" she yells.

"Callie calm down ok, it was no big deal. It's just a patient, she just assumed." I say.

"She assumed because of the way you were acting with each other...if I didn't know better I would've thought the same thing." Callie says.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous." I say to her with a smirk.

"Jealous of what ...him." She says. "Please...don't make me laugh."

"Sofia really likes him." I say to push her buttons some more.

"Yeah, I got that...she doesn't stop talking about him." Callie says sarcastically.

"I think it's cute she has a little crush on him." I say." He's good to her."

"Maybe she's not the only one." She says to me smirking.

"Callie do you have a crush on Dr. Deluca." I say with a giggle.

"Funny Arizona...very funny." Callie says as she grabs me by the coat collar and pulls me towards her.

"Um... What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Letting people know you are my wife ...not his." She says as her lips crash into mine.

"Seriously...you're marking your territory?" I say as she sucks on my neck.

"Seriously Arizona I don't like people thinking you guys are a couple." She says." I know you guys got close when you were living together and I know Sof spent a lot of time with him but I don't like him being around all the time."

"Callie you do remember I'm a lesbian right. Like gold star. He's my best friend. He like a brother to me. He reminds me so much of Tim." I tell her.

"I know he is but it should be me...I should be your best friend." She says.

"You are but in a different way...me and him...it's like you where with Mark." I tell her.

"Do not compare him to Mark." She says

"I'm not , I'm comparing my relationship with him to yours and Marks." I say.

"And you hated my relationship with Mark." She says.

"Touché, " I say with a chuckle. "Touché"


End file.
